A night Angela will never forget
by HMSanches
Summary: FanFic escrita como presente de aniversário para minha melhor amiga, Angela; com ajuda de Beka Assis e Ana Christie. One-shot Avisos: Como é que se escreve "lemon" mesmo? Universo totalmente alternativo


Hoje, treze de abril, é aniversário de uma das minhas pessoas favoritas no mundo todo, minha melhor amiga, Angela.

De verdade, A, espero que goste dessa fic que te ofereço de presente - idéia maluca que tive com as meninas do grupo de fãs de Twilight do qual faço parte no msn.

Não escrevi sozinha - na verdade foi uma das garotas do group, Ana Christie (a fã número um da minha fanfic), que escreveu praticamente todo este seu presente - só fiz umas modificações.

Peço que não fique brava se não gostar; tudo bem se irritar comigo por ter aprovado que este presente fosse feito - leia e você vai entender por que eu tô avisando (de verdade, estou com MUITO medo de que você não curta). Uma coisa: no universo desta oneshot os livros de Twilight não existem, ok?

Só pra constar, provavelmente as meninas vão escrever algo na mesma linha no meu aniversário (assim eu espero), e não vou reclamar, acredite.

PARABÉNS!!! FELIZ ANIVERSÁRIO!!!

Ana pediu pra te desejar parabéns em nome dela, então, aceite os PARABÉNS dela também!!!

Leia e divirta-se!!!

-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-

Narrador

Angela era uma garota bastante divertida, e muito querida por todas as suas amigas. Ela morava em Guarulhos, na Grande São Paulo, Brasil, com sua irmã. Por enquanto, não estava trabalhando, e fazia o curso univeritário de Turismo.

Certo dia, quando ela chegava para assistir uma palestra na faculdade, que seria proferida por um famoso e influente professor extrangeiro, ela trombou com uma parede de musculos e quase caiu. Porém, braços muito longos e fortes a seguraram de pé, impedindo que caísse. Quando ela olhou para cima, deparou-se com um rapaz que era tesão puro. Alto, musculoso, robusto, ele a olhava preocupado. Era lindo! Tinha olhos dourados magníficos, e curtos e macios cabelos negros. Angela sentiu sua respiração faltar.

- Me desculpe, sou tão desastrada... - ela não poderia dizer como conseguiu formar uma frase coerente; estava simplesmente deslumbrada.

O rapaz sorriu; ele tinha algo de maroto, de menino, um brilho infantil de vida nos olhos incomuns que a fascinou. Mesmo sendo noite, ela notava aquele brilho. O sorriso dele fez seu coração disparar.

Abobalhada, só então percebeu que ele não tinha entendido uma única palavra. Provavelmente não falava português; e ela devia ter se expressado inglês.

- Você não é daqui? - desta vez, pronunciou as palavras no idioma do visitante.

- Sou americano. Prazer! Emmett Cullen! Aluno do palestrante, o professor Potter.

Ele lhe apertou a mão. Olhava-a com tanta intensidade que a fez corar.

- O prazer é meu, sou Angela Faloppa. Quinto semestre de turismo.

Ele fez uma expressão sexy e maliciosa e disse:

- Angela... Angel... um pequeno anjo... Seu sobrenome parece italiano, e você lembra uma das pinturas renascentistas... Não que eu conheça muito desse tipo de coisa, mas meu irmão, Edward, entende muito e já tentou colocar esse tipo de coisa na minha cabeça! - ele disse rindo; piscou-lhe um olho.

Emmett

Eu mal podia entender o que estava acontecendo comigo. Eu, Emmett Cullen, um vampiro de décadas de idade, estava me sentindo instantaneamente atraído por aquela brasileirinha morena, baixinha, que devia ter apenas entre 1,60 e 1,65 m. Como isso podia acontecer, sabendo que, esperando-me no auditório da faculdade, eu tinha uma vampira estilo mulher fatal loira, deslumbrante e linda? Não sabia, e aquilo me intrigava e roubava minha paz de espírito. Não que eu fosse um vampiro que curtia muito a paz, eu preferia situações cheias de adrenalina e aventura, mas aquilo era algo novo, pois, desde minha conversão, jamais eu sentira nada mais, a não ser o normal desejo de sangue, por alguma outra fêmea - humana ou não.

Mas algo nela me chamava. Não sei se era seu corpo, para mim baixo, curvilíneo, sensual, como os corpos deliciosos da brasileiras - que Rose jamais soubesse que eu, antes da conversão, fui um americano louco pelos corpos das latinas!

Ela era uma coisinha linda, realmente parecia um pequeno anjo travesso, com aqueles cabelos escuros com tranças tão longas e olhos grandes e brilhantes. Realmente, eu era um sortudo por ter vindo a Guarulhos assistir a palestra para a nova - décima? - faculdade que eu fazia em minha vida de vampiro junto a Rose, a de Turismo.

Eu tinha, a princípio, rejeitado a proposta de Rose para viajar para cá, pois o Brasil não era um país que me chamava atenção - bem, ele me fascinava, o problema era que das grandes diversões diurnas eu nunca podia participar; a luz do sol aqui é sempre tão constante e tão brilhante! Agora, entretanto, eu agradecia. Não que estivesse perdidamente apaixonado - isso eu já era por Rose. Mas, convenhamos, sou um vampiro, mas não deixei se ser homem! E talvez teria, com aquele anjo lindo e gostoso, minha primeira aventura! Eu não tinha muito escrúpulos em trair a Rose, ora, ela normalmente era uma mulher muito fria, a não ser na cama, além de ser muito autoritária - inclusive naqueles momentos também - e eu queria uns momentos com alguém doce e suave, como aquela garota. Bem, quem sabe o que ela escondia por trás daquelas roupas e da expressão suave e inocente?!

Bem, espero que, quando Edward me encontre, ele não me denuncie, contando o que eu fiz nessa viagem que era, também, para viver uma nova Lua de mel com a Rose. Convenhamos, quantas luas de mel um cara pode ter com a mesma mulher sem se cansar?! Só mesmo casais como Edward e Bella, Carlisle e Esme e Jasper e Alice! Eu era de um tipo diferente, sempre fui.

Voltei-me para Angela "Anjo" e disse:

- Bem, eu estou aqui para assistir a palestra... Mas eu não me incomodaria nem um pouco se você quiser desistir de assisti-la e conversar mais comigo... A gente poderia ir a um barzinho...

Narrador

Angela ficou em dúvida por um instante, mas decidiu jogar todos os receios para o alto e agir com uma confiança que ela própria não sabia que tinha. Afinal de contas, não era todo dia que encontrava um deus grego daqueles querendo conhecê-la melhor. Quem sabe ela teria uma grande noite? Não estava interessada em um romance, e era bem possível que em poucos dias ele já estivesse viajando de volta para os Estados Unidos.

- Sim, por que não?

Emmett mandou uma mensagem de texto pelo seu celular para alguém, ela poderia imaginar muito bem que era para alguma mulher, talvez alguma namorada. Não importava; ela não perguntaria mesmo. Assim, não se sentiria culpada, se não soubesse.

Ele a conduziu um Jeep imenso e, com certeza, muito caro, e a levou a um barzinho muito elegante. Ele era bastante educado, e ambos sentaram numa mesa na parte de cima do bar, que tinha parede de vidro e muitas plantas. Ela pediu um refrigerante, ele não pediu nada para comer nem beber.

- Você não bebe nada?

- Bem, estou de regime, não posso tomar nada alcoólico, tem muitas calorias... E não gosto de nada light e dietético...

Eles conversaram por algum tempo; empregar um idioma extrangeiro até deixava de ser um problema. Apenas o que Angela tinha em mente era levar Emmett para um lugar tranqüilo e privado e arrancar as roupas que cobriam aquele corpo incrível que ele parecia ter; e as dela também.

POV Emmett

Eu mal podia acreditar em minha sorte. Aquela morena linda de cabelos longos e lindos estava ali, a minha frente, e ela era muito melhor do que eu esperava. Parecia bem mais quente que a fria Rose. Eu podia perceber que ela me desejava. Eu também a desejava muito. Eu queria, e ia ter aquela morena para mim essa noite. Tinha que ser cuidadoso, pois, com minha força sobrenatural, poderia quebrá-la, e não queria isso.

Quando saímos do bar, nos olhamos intensamente. Eu não pude resistir, confesso. A atraí para os meus braços, moderando a minha força com dificuldade, dado o tesão que eu sentia, e lhe dei aquele beijo. A pele de Angela era quente e macia, deliciosa contra a minha, dura e fria. Minha língua gelada penetrou avidamente por seus lábios e a beijei furiosamente - o tanto furiosamente que eu podia me permitir.

Angela estremeceu contra mim, e percebi que era uma mistura de frio e desejo. Ela sussurrou contra meu ouvido.

- Nossa, você é frio...

- Bem melhor, nesse escaldante calor, não? - disse contra a pele do pescoço dela., logo chupando com desejo.

Angela gemeu e se pressionou contra mim. Seus quadris se pressionaram e esfregaram contra minha ereção excitada. E, confesso, o Emmett aqui é um garanhão. O suficiente para satisfazer uma mulher. Aquele "Anjo" teria a melhor noite da vida dela - isso se eu não a quebrasse.

- Angela, meu "anjo", eu preciso de você essa noite... Você sente, não sente?

Era impossível que ela não percebesse. Eu estava tão ereto e duro por ela que sentia dor. Trouxe-a ainda mais perto.

Angela apenas arfou e gemeu contra meu pescoço o que só aumentou meu desejo. Eu a queria tanto! Mais até do que já quisera Rose. Mas não era nada romântico. Era tesão puro, explosivo. O primeiro que eu sentia por um humano depois da transformação.

- Eu também te quero, Emmett... Por essa noite.

Ambos entramos no Jeep e, em silêncio, numa tensão sexual muito forte, nos dirigimos para um motel, um lugar impessoal - perfeito para nós, dois desconhecidos que, aparentemente, queríamos desfrutar de uma intensa relação de uma só noite.

No quarto, eu não pude me conter. Assim que entramos, eu a tomei num abraço apertado. Eu tinha que manter em mente direto que teria que maneirar minha força, o que não era fácil, juro! A excitação nos consumia. Entregamo-nos a um beijo ardente e começamos a nos despir. Era uma confusão de carícias roubadas e peças de roupas sendo jogadas para tudo quanto é lado.

Eu me ajoelhei, quando ela estava vestindo apenas as roupas íntimas. Encostei meu rosto no úmido tecido da calcinha e fechei os olhos, aspirando o aroma de excitação tão doce para mim. Com meus sentidos sobrenaturais de vampiro, eu sentia tudo mais forte. Eu tinha sorte, não estava com fome, antes de viajar, hoje, bebera o máximo possível de sangue de urso. Entretanto era uma tentação imensa não morder aquela carne branca, macia e quente e beber aquele sangue que pulsava pelas artérias, me chamando, com um aroma tão rico. Eu tinha certeza que teria o gosto do néctar dos deuses.

Com meus olhos vidrados de paixão, comecei a retirar aquela calcinha diminuta, deslizando pelas coxas deliciosas. Olhei para cima, para o rosto de Angela. Ela estava corada, mas me olhava com paixão não disfarçada. Eu lhe sorri de maneira maliciosa, o que só a fez estremecer, então lhe ergui uma das pernas, colocando a coxa sobre meu ombro. Virei o rosto de lado e dei um beijo suave na carne macia daquela coxa, então retornei para meu principal alvo, agora nu, úmido e trêmulo por mim.

Deslizei minha língua, provando seu sabor delicioso, e gemi. Penetrei suavemente minha língua em seu sexo ardente, e o corpo dela se retesou. Então dediquei toda minha atenção ao seu clitóris. Ora o chupava, ora fazia minha língua dançar agilmente por ele. Era delicioso, muito quente e macio, diferente de Rose, que era apenas morna e suave. Angela gemia e gritava de prazer com minhas carícias, agarrando meus cabelos com força e trazendo meu rosto para mais perto do corpo. Quando ela gozou, eu quase gozei nas calças. Foi a coisa mais linda, seu corpo se contraindo, tendo suaves espamos, seus quadris se arqueando contra mim, seu rosto erguido para cima, gemendo de forma abandonada.

Eu me ergui. Angela tremia contra meu corpo. Eu sorri ternamente para ela, comecei a livrá-la so sutiã. Seus seios eram fartos contra minha mão. Massagei-os, então, tomei os mamilos rijos entre os lábios e passei a brincar com ele e chupá-lo. Mais uma vez Angela passou a se contorcer contra mim.

- Pare, pare... agora é minha vez... Quero ver e provar seu corpo, Emmett... Pelo que já pude ver, ele é lindo... quero o resto...

- Claro, minha querida... Eu sou todo seu...

Afastei-me dela e, sorrindo, seguindo uma música que eu ouvia apenas em minha cabeça, passei a me livrar de minhas calças. Eu já desnudara meu torso musculoso, por sinal Angela se impressionara com ele e dera vários beijos, arranhões e chupadas. Os olhos dela, agora, vibravam com os movimentos lentos que eu fazia, desnudando aos poucos meus quadris. Ela teria uma surpresa. Eu não era homem de usar cueca!

Quando finalmente me desfiz das calças, pude ver o olhar de desejo e admiração que Angela deslizava pelas minhas pernas e, principalmente, meu membro - que, por sinal, jamais estivera tão rijo e pulsante. Eu lhe sorri.

- Vem... Pode tocar... Sou todo seu, "anjo".

Angela veio, seus lábios entreabertos e os olhos vidrados. Eu sou muito alto, por isso me sentei na cama. Angela se ajoelhou entre minhas coxas e, boquiaberta, deslizou os dedos por toda a extensão de meu membro pulsante. A sensação... Foi a mais deliciosa que eu podia me lembrar. Ela, sorrindo de maneira sapeca, sempre me olhando nos olhos, deslizou sua língua em torno da ponta de meu membro. Eu cerrei os olhos e os pulsos e grunhi. Meus quadris involuntariamente se arquearam para frente. Olhei-a com desespero.

- Angel, eu não posso mais... esperar... Eu preciso estar dentro de você...

Angela se ergueu e se sentou sobre minhas coxas, de frente para mim.

- Tampouco eu posso esperar, Emm. Por favor, me possua!

Depois dessas palavras, eu tive primeiro que acalmar a minha mente que girava com as sensações. Não podia perder o foco. Aquela não era a Rose de duro mármore. Ali, em meu colo, eu tinha carne macia e pele de seda quente.

Por isso deixei que ela assumisse o controle. Seria mais fácil para mim. Cai para tras contra a cama e ela ficou sentada sobre meus quadris. Sorri para ela.

- Pronta para me cavalgar, anjo?

Angela se sentiu enlouquecida. Aquele homem lindo e imenso sob ela, ali, à sua mercê... Ela segurou aquele membro quente e pulsante, corada numa mistura de desejo e vergonha, encaixou a ponta grossa dele na entrada úmida, quente e pulsante de seu sexo e, lentamente, começou a baixar o corpo. Seus olhos se fecharam, seus sentidos se converteram para aquele ato tão delicioso.

Sob ela, Emmett retesou o corpo e grunhiu, mostrando-lhe que também sentia um imenso prazer. Ela desceu aos poucos, e quando deu por si, aquele membro rijo, grosso e ereto estava completamente dentro dela. Jamais sentira um prazer tão grande. Apoiou suas mãos em seus peitorais rijos e largos, e tão gelados, o que aliviava seu calor, e passou a se mover suavemente. Emmett se ergueu, apoiando-se nos cotovelos, só o bastante para poder abocanhar os seios dela e devorá-los em beijos, lambidas e uma sucção que só a deixavam mais molhada e excitada.

Angela foi se movendo contra aquele membro que a devassava e lhe dava tanto prazer, então ela passou, a cada momento, a se mover mais depressa. De repente Emmett se ergueu até estar sentado, agarrou os quadris dela nas mãos e passou a movê-los mais rápidos contra seu corpo. Angela segurou aqueles cabelos escuros e passou a beijá-lo na boca com desejo, brincando com sua língua extremamente gelada. Ele todo era como mármore macio. Estranho, mas não a incomodava.

Ela era feliz por ter um homem como aquele por aquela noite.

Em abandono, Angel passou a se mover contra Emmett. De repente, um prazer imenso se aproximou de seu corpo. Ela sentiu seus músculos internos se aferrarem aquele membro e uma explosão imensa se gerou em seu corpo. Ela gritou enquanto tinha o orgasmo mais forte de sua vida e gritava de prazer.

Emmett

Eu mal podia acreditar nas sensações que estava sentindo. Quando aquele sexo delicado se retesou contra mim, eu mal pude me conter. Se a abraçasse naquele momento, quando o orgasmo estava tão próximo, eu provavelmente a quebraria ao meio. Segurei o lençol da cama enquanto um tsunami parecia me envolver. Gritei. Urrei, na verdade. Naquele momento tive que me esforçar para não mordê-la e provar seu sangue doce ao mesmo tempo em que desfrutava do melhor clímax de toda minha vida.

Depois daquela noite, jamais tornei a encontrar meu anjo. Eu não nego, sou um cafajeste. Afinal, eu amo a Rose. Mas jamais me esquecerei de meu lindo anjo, a minha Angela de Guarulhos, São Paulo, Brasil.

Narrador

Angela não tornou a ver Emmett. Ela não ficou de coração partido, pois não o amava, fora apenas um caso rápido de uma noite. Mas tão incrível que ela guardaria aquela lembrança como sendo uma das mais felizes de sua vida.

***

CUIDADO COM O QUE VAI DIZER NO SEU REVIEW, OK?

Entendeu por que eu pedi que não se zangasse, Ang? Pelo seu amor ao Edward e a todos os Cullens, comente aqui e não fique chateada se não gostou.

Repito, TIVE AJUDA PARA ESCREVER - confesso que a maior parte das idéias nem foi minha também; o receio pela sua reação foi simplesmente sem medida.

Que este tenha sido seu melhor aniversário até aqui.

!!!HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!


End file.
